multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Charonite Technology
Charonite technology is almost completely biomechanical. When ancient Charonites developed synthetic nanotechnology made out of illumisteel, they quickly combined it with a form of genetically engineered microbe. This allowed them to alter the genetic structures of the nanobots, causing them to grow into many different types of structures for a wide variety of purposes. This soon became the basis for all ancient Charonite technology; they were able to create buildings, firearms, armor, and even starships based around this technology. Despite being millions of years old, functional examples of Charonite technology still exist on their homeworld. Weapons Nanoblade Nanoblades are edged melee weapons made out of biomechanical nanobots. They are typically a dark grey in color, with bluish or indigo highlights thanks to the presence of illumisteel. They are virtually indestructible and can repair themselves if damaged nearly instantaneously. The blades also have a mono-molecular edge, making them extremely sharp. They are capable of cutting through almost all known materials. They are also extremely lightweight, and take training to use properly. When deactivated, the blade folds into the hilt, which also compresses to conserve space. Nanocarbine Nanocarbines are long-barreled automatic weapons that fire three-round bursts of small metal rails; they are also infused with xi-altering technology that can alter the projectiles' density, weight, and speed, allowing for optimal impact force. This also greatly reduces the recoil, allowing for much better accuracy. They are typically dark grey and covered in smooth, organic-looking plates of metal, although variants exist. Like nanoblades they can compress their form to conserve space. Their ammunition is near infinite; they shave off and shape projectiles from a block of metal located in the barrel. It can be replaced when depleted. Nanorifle Nanorifles are jagged, claw-shaped weapons that are similar to nanocarbines in function. Instead of shooting multiple projectiles, however, they shoot a single long-range bolt of electricity. In the barrel of the riflle is a biomechanical battery that produces the energy needed to fire. When depleted it can easily be replaced by another, or even charged if one has an available source of electricity. Their recoil is even more reduced than that of nanocarbines. Some variants come equipped with biomechanical scopes, allowing for even greater accuracy. Armor Nanoarmor Nanoarmor is a suit of armor designed to extend over the wearer's skin. When inactive, the armor is compressed into a small, flat, triangular object. This object can adhere to any part of the body. When activated it scans the wearer's body, and will then encase it in a hollow shell of thin illumisteel plates. Within miliseconds a layer of elctroconductive gel will fill the spaces between the wearer's body and this shell. It is snug but comfortable, and moves like a second skin. It is also extremely lightweight, allowing for maximum mobility. All variants come equipped with advanced Artificial Intelligences that can link up with any Charonite weaponry to display the weapon's status. They are also capable of translation. Nanoarmor can be combined with xi shields for increased protection. Xi Shield Xi shields are cybernetic illumisteel bracelets that emit a field of inactive (i.e. not yet converted to arcanotrons) xi energy. The shield is completely invisible. They are programmed to use xi energy only in a defensive manner by slowing down incoming matter to a speed that will not harm the wearer, allowing projectiles to literally bounce right off them. Can be combined with nanoarmor for maximum protection. Structures Obelisks Obelisks are massive, helix-shaped towers. In truth they are massive nanofactories that continue to produce biomechanical nanobots to this day. These nanobots have developed a type of distributed sapience; each nanobot is able to wirelessly link up with others of their kind, sharing processing power so that they may function as one mind. Essentially, each nanobot is like an individual brain cell; the more there are, the smarter they get. They monitor Charon and its' organisms, altering both them and the planet at an atomic level so they are able to survive in any potential environment. It is rumored that obelisks go on for miles beneath the surface of Charon, joining together in a single structure at the planets' core. It is unknown what the function of this structure may be. nanoblades.png|Nanoblade variants. nanocarbine.png|Nanocarbine variant. nanorifle.png|Nanorifle variant. Nanoarmor.png|A humanoid wearing a variant of nanoarmor. Category:Charon Category:Technology Category:Dyga19 Category:Xion Category:Weapons Category:Infantry Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Energy Weapons